


11:59

by zoevarin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: 续again#云赫
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	11:59

李赫宰在咖啡厅坐不住，不停嘟囔着走吧走吧，两人草草把桌上的食物吃完就打车回了家。这天是首尔难得的好天气，温度也不冷。李赫宰却卫衣叠着风衣，戴了顶棒球帽，一路上不停地用手往下拽，徒劳地想遮住发红的耳朵。

一进家门金钟云也不管他，兀自去洗手台洗起了水果。李赫宰在旁边眼巴巴地望着哥哥的侧脸，双手绞着，嘴里不知小声抱怨着些什么，被金钟云一把拽过来洗了手，又晾在一旁。

“哥…”李赫宰圆圆的眼睛看着他，一副委屈得不得了的样子，手上残留的水渍在浅紫色的卫衣上留下斑驳的痕迹。

金钟云不搭理他，找了把小刀准备削苹果。李赫宰在一边急得跺脚，见眼神攻势没有用，索性绕到背后抱住他削瘦的哥哥，脑袋在哥哥的毛衣上蹭来蹭去。可自制力极强的哥愣是忍住了要把毛绒绒的小动物抱在怀里的冲动，继续着手上并不熟练的动作，冷冷地回了声：“嗯？”

李赫宰的手指在他身前绞成麻花，双腿扭来扭去，羞赧得直想钻进地里。私下如此，先前在咖啡馆里的时候更甚，脸红得藏都藏不住，手掌在膝盖之间搓来搓去，任谁看都是受了欺负的可怜样。

小孩终于忍不住怯怯开口：“哥抱抱我吧……”

又轻又软的声音小猫似的抓在金钟云心上，他放下刀，转身一把把小孩搂到怀里。李赫宰的身体放松不少，脸埋在他的颈窝，蓬松的发丝蹭着他的脸颊。他低下头去寻那双饱满的唇瓣，接了个巧克力味的吻。小孩的嘴唇冰凉而柔软，被舔吻后更显得嫣红诱人。他白皙的手轻轻攥着金钟云毛衣的前襟，眼神流转，胸膛微微起伏，明明是一尘不染的样子，一呼一吸之间却又是致命的诱人。

漂亮的小孩唇齿轻动：“哥…能不能帮我拿出来？”

金钟云又去尝他的嘴唇，用尖牙叼着再放开，惹得怀里的人一阵轻颤。

“要说清楚呀……帮赫宰把什么拿出来？”

怀里的人羞得把脸藏了起来，揪着衣服的手暗自用力，不知道是要把对方推开还是拉近，“那个…下面的…”

金钟云一手搂着他的腰，一手慢慢摸到尾椎，往他股缝间按了下去。怀里的人发出一声娇喘，身体往下滑了几公分。金钟云重新把他搂好，看他眼睫发颤，耳朵已经红透了。

“要拿出来吗？赫宰不喜欢吗？”

他手摸到小玩具的尾部，有频率地往里按动。李赫宰放过了毛衣，手臂绕过他的脖子，整个人靠进了哥哥怀里。金钟云乐得美人投怀送抱，把对方整个圈进身体，手里的动作一下比一下用力。

怀里的人发出了小猫一般的呻吟，手臂簌簌发抖，被激得直摇头，“不要了…拿出来…”

吻落在耳廓上，手探进了运动裤。小孩的手臂收紧，紧张得又咬起了嘴唇。那块金属已经被体温捂热了。金钟云的手指轻轻在穴口绕了两圈，感受小穴抑制不住的收缩。李赫宰本能地想逃，却只能和气场全开的哥哥贴得越来越紧。就当他快要忍不住时，坏哥哥总算捏住了小玩具，开始慢慢往外抽。

“放进去的时候赫宰不是很喜欢吗，怎么变卦了？”

金钟云去舔他没戴耳钉的耳垂，小孩的声音有些抽噎，眼尾染上了红：“不舒服…哥帮帮我…”

他抬起脸讨好地去亲哥哥的脖子，却不想坏心眼的哥哥手上方向一转，拔出来一半的玩具又整个塞进了后穴。突如其来的刺激让他一下子站不住了，金钟云手上的力道不放松，享受主舞弟弟瘫软在他怀里柔韧的身体。

两人都已经硬了许久，金钟云还是不忍心折磨他，手臂回到腰间，等他慢慢把气喘匀。

“哥好坏啊！”软绵绵的抱怨听起来更像是撒娇。小孩眼睛有些湿润，雾气仿佛就要凝结成水珠。

“乖孩子做错了不知道要认罚吗？”他搂着李赫宰走到沙发边上，自己坐下来，又引导小孩跨坐在他身上。李赫宰脱掉了外出时穿的卫衣，只留一件打底白T恤，下半身赤裸着，裤子已经被哥哥脱掉了。金钟云展开双臂，乖孩子就俯身贴进了他怀里。

“是不是错了?”他揉捏着小孩饱满的臀瓣，看对方不回答，又警告性地用另一只手捏了捏他的脖子。

“我错了…”李赫宰声音有些哑，故意压低的时候带着甜蜜的混响。他扁着嘴老老实实地回答哥哥的问题，热气全打在金钟云的脖子上：“以后我就跟哥一个人撒娇…”

大发慈悲的哥哥总算取出了折磨了他一下午的玩具，银色的肛塞抽出时带着不少润滑液，被随意扔在地上，发出的沉闷响声让李赫宰心里一跳。

金钟云示意他抬高臀部，解开了自己的腰带。李赫宰不敢看他的动作，眼神颤巍巍地落在沙发上的某个点。小巧的肛塞被哥哥的硬挺取代，小孩全身仿佛过电，被袭卷而来的快感瞬间淹没。哥哥手上还有个戒指没摘，硬硬的按在他的髋骨上。金钟云的双手掰开他的臀瓣，一下一下顶到了最深处。羞耻混杂着快感，李赫宰再也发不出呜咽，只能从喉咙口憋出变调的呻吟。

金钟云一口咬上眼前耸动的白皙胸脯，分神想弟弟的假音真好听。

— —

清理完李赫宰的脸还是红扑扑的，金钟云把他包进毯子放在床上，白嫩的弟弟又黏过来，撅着嘴讨要一个亲亲。

他的嘴唇变得柔软又温暖，金钟云恋恋不舍地放开这双唇瓣，手轻轻捏住他的下巴，“下次还敢不敢了？”

怀里的小孩只来得及点了半下头，立马反应过来用力摇了摇头，眼睛狡黠地笑起来。


End file.
